


Someone Else's Dick

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: 69, Anal, F/F, Foursome, Girl Penis, Multi, Oral, Threesome, interracial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Is it really a problem for Skitter if she's getting railed by two clones of Imp? After all, they're just doing her over and over in front of her subordinate. Where's the harm in that?





	Someone Else's Dick

  
Bashia and Cashia didn’t stop their thrusting as Charlotte walked into the room. And she didn’t stop to acknowledge them. Instead, she stood in front of Skitter and tried to look her boss in the eye. That a mass of pink hair with one black stripe was in the way didn’t faze her, or even seem to register.  
  
“Skitter?”  
  
“Umf, ugh, yes, Charlotte?” Skitter had wonderful enunciation for someone who had just swallowed a few gallons of cum. Her voice was still raspy because she had taken two cocks down her throat one after another.  
  
“I still haven’t got anyone over to Aspen Hill Mall, but I’ve got some preliminary figures…”  
  
“Preliminary figures.” Cashia said, rolling her eyes. “Is she wearing a three piece suit, or is she wearing a ripped jeans?”  
  
“Maybe she shouldn’t be wearing anything at all,” Bashia said. “How long do you think it would her to notice she was naked? I’m betting at least a block away from us.”  
  
The clones chuckled as they imagined the reaction of somebody’s worst nightmare coming quite true. Their amusement didn’t stop them from thrusting into Skitter, filling both her lower holes with their thick black cocks. In the hour they had been up here, they had each pumped five loads of cum into Skitter, and were working on their sixth.  
  
Skitter had turned out to be a lot better cumdump than either of them would have thought. Her holes had been easy to spread around their thick cocks, and the way she squeezed down around them was simply amazing. In the eighteen hours the two of them had lived since getting pumped out of Echidna, both of them thought that Skitter was by far the best of the one girl they had fucked.  
  
Of course, even someone with as big of a repressed sex drive as Skitter couldn’t keep up with the two of them for as long as it would take for Bashia and Cashia to feel truly satisfied. They could make her belly bulge with cum, paint her body white with it, and leave her tasting nothing but semen for the next few days. And both of the clones would still be hard and ready to go.  
  
“So who do you want to do next?” Cashia asked as Skitter’s pussy clamped down around her. “I’m thinking Tattletale would look funny trying to give orders with my cock in her mouth.”  
  
“Nah,” Bashia said. “Charlotte’s Jewish, I guess. Why don’t we give her some double porking action?”  
  
It wasn’t as if the two of them could split up and take both girls at the same time. The field they had only worked when they were together. In fact, it had been even stronger with Dashia, until that clone had decided to go off and do her own thing. She hadn’t gotten an equal share of the power, and had gotten smashed by a hero within a block. Even worse, her death had reduced the strength of the power the survivors had. Now, people just didn’t think it was worth getting worked up over what they did, instead of not noticing them at all. A major downgrade, and neither of them were willing to see how quickly the mental effects would wear off if they separated, or what lousy power the survivor would get.  
  
So instead the two clones had to agree on more or less everything. It could possibly be tiring, but the thought of getting to have as much sex with hot girls and pretty guys as they wanted to was a pretty good argument to stay together. Also, the death mark they both had as clones of Echidna was another good reason to stay together.  
  
Skitter and Charlotte were still talking, raising their voices to hear each other over the clone’s banter. Skitter had moved her head to see past Cashia’s head so she and Charlotte could look at each other. Neither of the girls commented on the traces of cum still on Skitter’s face.  
  
She hadn’t swallowed all of the cum the clones’ had so graciously decorated her face with. Normally, that would be a spanking, but with such a flat ass, neither Bashia or Cashia could work up the enthusiasm for more than the occasional spank as they filled her pussy and ass with cocks and cum.  
  
Both of the clones thought that it was appropriate that such a skinny, flat, generally unattractive girl was the first person the two of them fucked. They’d work their way up the scale, ending at the hottest woman in the city (they hadn’t decided who that was quite yet). Of course, the _actually_ hottest girl in the city was actually two girls, but they weren’t interested in fucking each other. Fucking Aisha, if they could find her, would be a different story.  
  
Aisha was _probably_ the hottest girl in Brockton Bay, since she had the perfect skin color, perfectly sized breasts, perfect face, all that sort of thing. On the other hand, if all the various capes stayed in the city for a while, that did mean there was a chance Bashia and Cashia could have a chance at Narwhal. And the thought of getting to fuck _the_ exhibitionist made both their dicks even harder than they already were.  
  
Bashia had drawn up a list of who they were going to fuck, although every entry between ‘Skitter’ and ‘The Ultimate Hotty’ were blank. Still, the two of them had all the time in the world to arrange and rearrange whoever made it onto the list. And if they needed to, they could always compare how wet the pussies and how tight the asses of everyone was.  
  
“How long do you think those two will keep fucking you, Skitter?” Charlotte asked. Mostly, her voice sounded curious, but there was a hint of something else in her voice.  
  
“I really can’t say,” Skitter said, shrugging. “I’m doing the best I can to help them along, but,” she shrugged, “they’ll be done when they’re done.”  
  
Skitter was keeping a remarkably level voice for someone who had cum four times and had taken eight shots of cum. It might almost have been dignified if a drop of cum hadn’t rolled off of her cheek and landed on her bare shoulder. Or if Charlotte hadn’t seen the clones escorting her up the stairs an hour ago, giving both of them handjobs as they went.  
  
Bashia and Cashia had talked about buying a video camera to send recordings to their unknowing lovers afterwards. They had both thought that Skitter especially would have a great reaction to seeing herself suck on black dick like it was a popsicle. But they had reluctantly decided that it would draw too much attention to themselves. Instead, the camera recording in the corner was solely for their own enjoyment, if they should ever find themselves without someone hot to fuck.  
  
“Now, in, oh, in the meantiimmeeee!” Skitter’s voice rose to a shriek as she came, tightening down around the thick rods in her pussy and her ass. She leaned backward, pressing herself against Bashia’s chest as she came.  
  
Skitter really did have the most amazing orgasms. Both of them thought so. The faces she made were especially entertaining. Before they had set up the tripod, Cashia had kept it focused on Skitter’s face as Bashia filled her ass. When Skitter had cum from getting fucked in the ass by a thick dick, Cashia had gotten so hard she had almost slapped the bug controller in the face with how hard her cock had gotten.  
  
Skitter’s eyes had rolled back, her face had sagged, drool had run out from between her lips… It had been both humorous and arousing to see the reserved villain cumming her brains out. And her orgasm as she got double-penetrated by her teammate’s warped clones was just as amusing.  
  
Charlotte waited until Skitter had finished cumming before she asked her boss to repeat herself. Skitter did, as soon as she got her breath back. All the while, Bashia and Cashia kept on fucking her, their thick dicks stretching out her holes and sliding deep inside her.  
  
The clones came at the same time. Buried deep inside Skitter, their cocks throbbed, unloading yet another thick load of sticky cum into the famed supervillain. Skitter groaned as her insides, already packed with Bashia’s and Cashia’s cocks and cum, was filled even more with another load of hot semen in both of her lower holes.  
  
“Fuck, Skits, how many guys have you taken to get this good at taking cock?” Bashia asked, patting Skitter’s head. “It’s like you’re a machine, just taking everything we’re giving you.”  
  
Skitter ignored the black clone, not seeing Bashia as someone she needed to respond to. So very insulting. Bashia would need to punish her for that. Maybe by giving her a good long ass-fucking.  
  
“Remind them that just because there was a lot of excitement yesterday, the rules haven’t changed.” Skitter said, leaning forward. That pressed her small, pale breasts against Cashia’s big, black, soft titties. “If they start a fight, I’ll be the one to finish it.” She put a lot of steel in her voice as the clones started fucking her again.  
  
“Okay,” Charlotte said, nodding. “Sierra’s heading out there soon. I’ll tell her.” She paused, and looked at the two black girls fucking her boss. “Uh, will you be able to get over there? You’ve been up here for an hour, after all.” There was some red on her cheeks.  
  
“I don’t know when I’ll be free,” Skitter acknowledged. “But the people on the streets don’t need to know that. All they need to know is that I’ll probably be watching.”  
  
“Christ, I’ve heard enough business for a lifetime,” Cashia groaned. “It’s time for a blowjob again.”  
  
“What are you thinking?” Bashia asked. “Bend her over the desk and get a spitroast going?”  
  
“Yeah,” Cashia responded, wiggling out from underneath Skitter. “I’m pretty sure I trained the gag reflex out of her last time. So let’s see the scariest woman in Brockton Bay deepthroat me.” The clones high-fived each other, both grinning at the thought.  
  
“I think I’ll have to start using my bugs to respond to you,” Skitter calmly said as she was dragged over to a table.  
  
“Of course, boss,” Charlotte said, snatching her hand away from between her thighs. She sat down in the spot where Bashia had just been, and grabbed a pen and paper.  
  
The bugs started spelling out words as Cashia shoved her cock down Skitter’s throat. She sighed in happiness. Who would have guessed that the uptight, no fun allowed, villainess would be such a good cocksucker? Even when the three of them had just started out, Skitter had been able to give Cashia a damn good blowjob. Maybe it was experience from dating the original’s brother.  
  
Cashia and Bashia didn’t know how well their power would affect Aisha, which was one of the reasons they had decided to fuck their way up the hotness list of Brockton Bay’s parahumans. They were both sure that Aisha would be awesome to fuck, in part because of how hot she was (almost as hot as the two of them).  
  
That, and they _knew_ how kinky the original was. Even if impaling Aisha on their cocks and making her cum her brains out wasn’t on the table just yet, the two of them were planning to raid her and Regent’s headquarters while they were away and liberating the supply of sex toys there. That would be so much easier than trying to find a sex shop in Brockton Bay that was still in business, and _then_ trying to find a latex outfit (complete with armbinders, gags and blindfolds) that would fit the two of them.  
  
Sadly, Skitter didn’t have any sex toys around at all, so there was no chance for the two of them to start their collection right now. Instead, Bashia and Cashia just had to make do with turning Taylor into a drooling, cum-covered, fucked-up mess. And possibly knocked up. It was too soon to tell if they were fertile, but it wasn’t as if the prospect bothered either of them. In fact, the thought of Skitter pregnant, and still trying to be a supervillain, was very amusing to both of them.  
  
Not only would be amusing to see her skinny frame supporting a huge belly, she should even thank them for bumping up her cup size once her tits swelled with milk. Sure, it would probably only go from an AA cup to an A cup, but that was the price people without the awesome bodies of Cashia and Bashia paid for being so lame.  
  
And until they found out if they could knock girls up, they could concentrate on fucking those girls into the ground. Starting with Skitter. And maybe returning to her, depending on how slutty the bodies of other girls were. There couldn’t be that many parahumans in the city who could take cock as well as Skitter, after all.  
  
“She kind of looks nice like this, don’t you think?” Bashia asked, her fingertips tracing a pattern on the small of Skitter’s back.  
  
“Bent over a table, buck naked and taking two cocks at once?” Cashia asked. Her hand was underneath Skitter’s throat, tracing the bulge her cock made in it. “Oh yeah. I’m going to need some pictures of her face once I cum on it.”  
  
“It’s a pity Dashia was stupid enough to go try to hump Vista,” Bashia said reflectively. “I mean, _yes_ , loli. Loli’s are great. But…” she shook her head sadly.  
  
“I know,” Cashia said. “Skitter would look so much better with three thick black cocks inside her rather than two. Wouldn’t you, Skits?” Cashia pinched Skitter’s cheek as she sucked on the clone’s cock.  
  
The moaning sound Skitter made might have been the closest thing to words Skitter could make right now, or it might have just been another orgasm sweeping through her. It was hard to tell. And, quite frankly, it didn’t matter than much to either of the clones. So long as Skitter kept on being such an amazing fuck, they didn’t care what she had to say. And once they were done with her, they still wouldn’t care that much what she had to say.  
  
Cashia groaned in appreciation at the way Skitter was using her tongue. The supervillain really was skilled with it, pressing it against Cashia’s shaft, teasing the slit whenever Cashia’s lower head was in her mouth and not her throat, and generally delivering a top tier blowjob. Even though Aisha had never followed her brother and Taylor on their dates, Cashia was sure that Taylor must have spent their together time on her knees, with Brian’s cock in her mouth. There was no other way for her to be so damn good at this.  
  
Looking up along Taylor’s body, Cashia nodded in contentment. The two of them really had done a number on her, and they weren’t finished yet. Skitter’s hair was a mess, spread out across her back and on the table. There was even some semen in it from wandering cumshots. Both of the clones thought cum looked better on skin than on hair, but they had both cum so much, and Skitter had so much hair, that some of her black locks had gotten a bath anyways.  
  
Behind the _very_ small swell of Taylor’s ass, Bashia was still happily thrusting away, filling up Skitter’s asshole. Part of Cashia wondered just how much cum a person’s rear could take. After all, they both came a _lot_ , and Bashia had to have unloaded four or five times into Skitter’s rear already.  
  
Sadly, Skitter’s breasts were much too small to get any benefit from being pressed against the plastic table like they were. Tattletale? Now, Tattletale should get some lovely pillowing going on whenever Cashia and Bashia ended up pressing her against a table or window or whatever.  
  
“Fuck, I think I’m going to cum soon,” Cashia announced. Her hands tightened their grip on Skitter’s head, holding the naked villain down on her dick.  
  
There was a horrible moment of indecision for Cashia. Should she keep her dick in Skitter’s mouth and get every possible moment of stimulation? To be followed up by pumping yet another load of hot, sticky cum into their personal slut’s stomach? Or should she pull out, and decorate Skitter’s face with jet after jet of thick semen? There were so many benefits to both ideas.  
  
With a cry, Cashia pulled out of Skitter. She was already cumming, the first shots of cum shooting from her dick even as her lower head left Taylor’s lips. That meant the first jet landed on Taylor’s tongue. But the rest of it landed on her face.  
  
Taylor didn’t pull away from the veritable fountain of cum that was getting sprayed on her face. All she did was close her eyes and take it, take every last drop from Cashia’s heavy, full balls. The black-skinned clone groaned as she pumped her shaft, coaxing as much cum as she could onto Skitter’s face.  
  
When she was done, Skitter was barely recognizable. The huge amount of semen Cashia had was all over her face, from her forehead to her chin. She looked as if she had been bukkaked, cum running down her cheeks and hanging off her nose.  
  
Skitter made a groaning sound and brought her hands up from the table. Patting at her face, she didn’t manage to do anything besides spread the cum around, covering the few spots that Cashia hadn’t managed to dump some cum onto.  
  
“Woah! I’m ready for a break!” Cashia announced, wiping her forehead.  
  
She wandered over to a sidetable, her still erect dick swinging in between her legs. Grabbing a bottle of water, she turned back to watch her fellow clone and Skitter. It also let her look at Charlotte, who was alternating between intensely watching the two of them and looking away with a bright blush on her cheeks.  
  
The force of Bashia’s thrusts were jolting Skitter forward, making the cum on her face slowly fall off. Cashia also noticed a pool of cum in between her legs, the semen she had put in Skitter’s pussy slowly trickling out. Given how much cum had been pumped into her pussy, versus how much was leaking out, Skitter must really like cum to keep all that inside her.  
  
Cashia wondered how hard it would be to give Skitter a round belly just from the cum they pumped into her. There were so many fun things she and Bashia could do to her. Like pumping yet another load of cum into Skitter’s ass.  
  
Bashia was doing just that, mouth hanging open as she came once again deep inside Skitter. Getting an ass full of cum was obviously enough to push Skitter over the edge as well. She gripped the table she was pressed against, body shaking as she whorishly moaned out an orgasm.  
  
Nodding in satisfaction, Cashia put her water bottle back down. She was rehydrated and ready for round… She had forgotten how many times she had cum inside and on Skitter. But she was ready to do so once again, and that was what was important.  
  
Now the question was how she was going to fuck the supervillain. Cashia pondered the question as she stood in front of Skitter. As her mind mulled over the possibilities, she grabbed her dick in one hand. Skitter still hadn’t cleaned herself off, so it was up to Cashia to do so for her.  
  
Cashia ran her dick along Skitter’s face, coming away with a healthy load of her cum smeared along it. Nodding in satisfaction, she pressed it against Skitter’s lips, forcing her cock into Skitter’s mouth. The lean supervillain obediently opened her mouth, letting Cashia go in as easy as anything. And almost immediately, Skitter started licking Cashia’s dick clean of cum, her tongue working over every inch inside her mouth, making sure the girl in front of her was completely satisfied.  
  
“I’m done with her,” Bashia announced, pulling out of Skitter. Cum followed her, even more than what had already been forced out of Skitter’s rear by the constant injection of more semen.  
  
“Yeah?” Cashia said, not looking up. The sight of Skitter obediently licking the cum off of her dick was much too engrossing.  
  
“Yeah. I’m ready to take Charlotte out for a few rounds.” Charlotte looked up at hearing her name, but soon turned back to the paper she was using to transcribe the words the bugs formed.  
  
“I’ll join you. Just give me a second,” Cashia said. There were only a few more spots of cum on Skitter’s face for her to clean up.  
  
Bashia sauntered over to Charlotte. Her thick, dark cock was poking up, swaying from side to side as she walked over to Skitter’s minion. Once she was there, she leaned over Charlotte, propping her elbows up on her shoulders. Charlotte frowned, but didn’t move to get rid of them.  
  
“So, C-baby,” Cashia looked up at that. “You still a virgin or what?”  
  
Charlotte blushed a bit at that, but still answered.  
  
“No. At Junior Prom, me and my boyfriend took each other’s virginities. We broke up a month later.”  
  
“I see, I see,” Bashia said, nodding sagely. “Any other times you’ve had fun in the sack?”  
  
Charlotte’s blush deepened as she shared her sexual experience with a naked, aroused stranger. But she still did so, not seeing a reason not to humor them.  
  
“There’s been two other boyfriends, but we never got beyond a bit of groping,” Charlotte said, pressing her legs together tightly. “Mostly, if I wanted to blow off steam, there was a vibrator in my bedroom. But ever since… Leviathan,” her face clouded, “I just haven’t had the time. Or the desire.”  
  
“Oh, you poor girl,” Bashia said, melodramatically pressing the back of her hand to her forehead. “I can’t believe how deprived you’ve been. Don’t worry,” she patted Charlotte on the shoulder, “we’ll take good care of you tonight. Right, Cashia?”  
  
“Right,” Cashia said, looking over and leering at Charlotte. Underneath her, Skitter was licking the last of the cum off of her shaft. “But hey, if we’re talking about how much experience the sluts we’re wrapping around our cocks have, how about Skitter? Hey, S-dog,” she said, lightly slapping Skitter’s cheek. “How often do you take cock or eat pussy? I want _details_.”  
  
All three of the other women in the room looked intently at Taylor. The blush on Charlotte’s cheeks was a lot easier to see then the flush of arousal on Bashia and Cashia.  
  
“Well, Grue and I _are_ dating.” Skitter’s cheeks were the reddest of them all. “We do the kind of thing you’d expect couples to do.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Cashia said, rolling her eyes as she rolled Taylor’s over onto her back. Once there, she started rubbing her cock along Taylor’s small breasts. “But how often have you done it? Have you fucked anyone else? Hell, how often do you masturbate?”  
  
Skitter swallowed nervously, and looked around the room. There was no help coming from her minion and, really, was it so bad to share information like this with strangers. They’d already fucked her every way it was possible to get fucked, after all.  
  
“We’ve had actual sex three times,” Skitter said, shifting around as her stiff nipples ran against Cashia’s cock. “I’ve given him a blowjob twice, and he ate me out once.” Bashia twitched at that and looked consideringly at Charlotte. “Beyond that, we’ve played with each other’s bodies maybe half a dozen times.” Skitter’s thighs were pressed together tightly, smearing Bashia’s and Cashia’s cum against herself. “I’ve never done anything with anyone else before this evening.”  
  
“And…” Cashia said, prompting Skitter to completely answer the original question.  
  
“And I masturbate maybe once a week,” Skitter said, shame-faced. “To a bunch of different things. Guys, girls, my teammates-“  
  
“Charlotte,” Bashia asked. She had given up leaning on Charlotte’s shoulders, and was now rubbing her dick against Charlotte’s cheek.  
  
“…Once,” Skitter admitted. There was a gasp from Charlotte, who had given up even trying to write by now. “I didn’t cum to the thought of her, but she was there.”  
  
Cashia and Bashia met each other’s eyes. Slowly, an identical grin appeared on both of their faces as they nodded in unison. Turning back to Skitter, Cashia patted the supervillain on the cheek.  
  
“Well, well, well. It is _your_ lucky day, Skitter. We’ll go and warm up Charlotte, and then the two of you can have some fun with each other. Won’t that be nice.”  
  
Both Skitter and Charlotte were blushing too deeply to answer. And it wasn’t as if anything they could have said would have changed the clones’ plans. Instead, they glanced at each other, blushed even harder, and looked away.  
  
Chuckling, Cashia joined Bashia in standing next to Charlotte. The pale-skinned, dark-haired girl was flanked on both sides by two thick, hard cocks. She was glancing at them with a mixture of anticipation and nervousness.  
  
“So, Charlotte,” Bashia said, tugging at the girl’s lower lip, “ready to become an Oreo?” Both Bashia and Cashia snickered at that.  
  
“Ah gueth,” Charlotte said, as clearly as she could. Her eyes were flickering between the two big cocks almost brushing her cheeks, the two girls leering down at her, and the sight of her boss on the other side of the room.  
  
“That’s good to hear,” Cashia said, miming wiping the sweat off of her forehead. “No, don’t get undressed,” she said as Charlotte tugged at her shirt. “We’ll take care of that.”  
  
And they did, though with a lot more force than Charlotte probably would have used. The torn fragments of her clothing littered the floor as the two clones ripped Charlotte’s clothes off. She shivered as strong hands quickly moved over her body, stripping her bare.  
  
Soon, Charlotte was left stark naked, standing in between Bashia and Cashia, shivering as the two of them leered at her. The clones had gotten in some good gropes while they had been stripping her, and they didn’t stop now that she was naked. Sure hands and stiff cocks rubbed against Charlotte as the two clones got closer and closer to her.  
  
Bashia was at Charlotte’s front, admiring Charlotte’s breasts. They weren’t as big or as awesome as Bashia’s or Cashia’s, but they were still a _lot_ bigger than Skitter’s. And Charlotte reacted in a lot more amusing manner when Bashia played with them.  
  
Cashia was exploring Charlotte’s ass, and using a bottle of lube to prepare her for her coming DP. Again, unlike Skitter, Charlotte’s ass was a good size, and Cashia was thinking there could be a lot of fun spanking her. Especially if she was bent over doggy style, so Cashia could see those cheeks shaking as Cashia alternately spanked and fucked her ass.  
  
There were traces of arousal slowly running down Charlotte’s inner thighs, proof of how much she enjoyed being between two sexually aggressive black girls with dicks. The wetness increased when Bashia drew her in for a kiss, firmly pressing her lips against Charlotte’s face. The white girl moaned as her mouth was invaded by Bashia’s tongue.  
  
And then she got something else to moan about as something a lot larger than Cashia’s finger pressed against her rear entrance. Knowing what her fellow clone was doing, Bashia held Charlotte closely against her, keeping her pressed against her stunning face and curvy body, ensuring there was no way for to escape as her anal virginity was about to be taken.  
  
Charlotte’s hands scrabbled at Bashia’s body as Cashia got a firm grip on her hips. The clone grunted with effort as she pushed her cock, shiny with lube against Charlotte’s tightest hole. The ring only reluctantly gave way as Cashia oh so slowly sank deeper and deeper into Charlotte. Charlotte was whimpering in pain, so Bashia reached down to give her a distraction.  
  
Charlotte gasped into Bashia’s mouth as her clit was toyed with, the stiff nub sending shocks of pleasure through her as Cashia strained with the effort of forcing her walls open. Charlotte was practically dancing in place as she was fucked in the ass, hips shaking as more and more of Cashia’s cock was pushed into her. Even Cashia was finding it intense, her knuckles whitening with strain as she sank into Charlotte.  
  
By the time Cashia’s hips were pressed against Charlotte’s rear, both of them were panting for breath. Charlotte had practically collapsed against Bashia, held up mainly by the huge dick in her ass and Bashia’s arms wrapped around her.  
  
“She as tight as she looks?” Bashia asked, a smirk on her face. Her own breath was coming in shorter and shorter pants, as she needed to unload herself into a warm body just as much as her fellow clone did.  
  
“It’s like a fucking vise,” Cashia said, sweat beading on her forehead as she pushed herself into Charlotte.  
  
Charlotte didn’t say anything. Speech was beyond her at the moment as her tightest hole was spread wide open by a thick dick. Any pain she was feeling was drowned out by the increasing pleasure, judging by the way Bashia’s finger was getting wet.  
  
“Give me a minute to adjust,” Cashia said as Bashia made ready to slip into Charlotte’s pussy.  
  
Scowling, the clone complied, theatrically watching the clock on the wall to mark one exact minute. When the second hand made a complete sweep around the dial, she grabbed her dick in one hand. A few seconds later, Charlotte was taking the very first double penetration of her life.  
  
She made a funny sound as both her lower holes were stuffed with cock. But there was nothing funny about the way she clenched down around the two of them. Both clones silently gasped as Charlotte’s tight, hot walls squeezed down around their sensitive dicks. They could feel each other inside her, their rods separated only by a thin amount of body.  
  
Not one of the three was sure who had wrapped one of Charlotte’s legs around Bashia. But it was, making Charlotte sink deeper onto the two cocks impaling her. And after a few moments of luxuriating in the sensation of two tight holes wrapped around them, Bashia and Cashia started to fuck Charlotte.  
  
Skitter idly watched the clones fuck her subordinate. Occasionally a hand brushed along her inner thigh, or pinched a nipple. But, by and large, she was too tired to masturbate. And there was still plenty of work that needed doing. Grabbing a computer print-out, she started annotating it, occasionally glancing up to watch her minion get fucked into a drooling mess.  
  
It really didn’t take long at all for that to happen to Charlotte. She didn’t have the stamina of her boss. Neither Cashia nor Bashia had cum once before drool started slipping from Charlotte’s lips. It was enough to get both of them to laugh as the white girl stained her breasts with her spit.  
  
“Damn, who do you think’s better?” Bashia asked. “Skizzle or…” she paused for a moment, face lining with thought. “There’s a joke about _Charlotte’s Web_ here. Help me out with it.”  
  
“Hard to say,” Cashia said, ignoring the potential joke. “Charlotte sure maked a better face. But, _damn_ , it’s a lot easier to fuck Skitter.” Cashia’s shoulders were starting to shake with exertion as she pushed herself in and out of Charlotte’s still very tight ass.  
  
“Ah, don’t worry,” Bashia said, patting Cashia’s hand. “I’m sure we’ll break this slut in quickly enough.”  
  
Neither of the objects of discussion had anything to say on the subject, though they both heard and understood what was being said. And why would they? If there really was a problem, surely someone else would take care of it. And until then, they might as well get along as best they could.  
  
And for Charlotte, that meant taking a lot more and a lot bigger cock than she had ever thought she would. And it felt almost as good for her as it did for the clones. When she came, it was with a lot more noise than Skitter had used, even with her mouth free.  
  
“Fuck! Oh god, god, fuck!”  
  
Both Cashia and Bashia were a bit surprised. They hadn’t thought that Charlotte had enough strength left to cry out. But her voice was loud enough to make Bashia pull back. Then she chuckled. Charlotte’s O-face was quite the sight. She looked ridiculous, with a heavy blush on her cheeks, her mouth hanging wide open and her eyes going every which way.  
  
She would look even better when the two of them came inside her. And again and again. And Charlotte’s first double creampie was going to happen any second now.  
  
Both Cashia and Bashia came at the same time, the increased tightness of Charlotte’s ass compensated for with the wetness of her pussy. Both clones groaned as they felt their dicks pulse inside Charlotte. Orgasms always felt so good, and they were so lucky to get to experience them so many times so close together.  
  
For Charlotte, the feeling of lots of hot, thick cum getting pumped deep inside her pussy and ass was more intense than pleasurable. Her eyes rolled up in her head as the clones thick cocks unloaded their heavy balls deep inside her. It messed her up even more than her orgasm had, and, in fact, drove her over the edge into another climax.  
  
Just because they had cum didn’t mean there was any reason for the two clones to stop. They kept on fucking Charlotte, filling her lower holes up with their thick rods. The chance to fuck another woman was more than enough to keep them going and going, and they didn’t plan to stop until each of them had thoroughly claimed all three of Charlotte’s holes as well as her tits.  
  
And there was nothing stopping the two of them. Even if Charlotte had wanted to say no, she was much too far gone to say anything. And her boss, Skitter, one of the most feared women in the city, didn’t see the slightest thing wrong with two twisted clones of a teammate fucking her subordinate into a cum-covered, incoherent mess.  
  
And it didn’t take long for that to happen to Charlotte. After only her third orgasm and second double cumshot, she was reduced to a moaning mess, unable to do anything but convulsively tighten down around the fat dicks stretching her out. And that was quite alright with Bashia and Cashia. It was just as much fun to pound a fuckdrunk slut as it was to stuff a willing whore.  
  
By the time Bashia and Cashia were actually satisfied with Charlotte, there was next to no trace of the girl left. Unlike Skitter, she hadn’t cleaned the cum off of her face without being told. And since both of the clones had decided it would be more enjoyable to cum on her face rather than down her throat, there was a _lot_ of cum on her face. It was obviously quite impossible for Charlotte to see anything at all, with thick pools of cum covering her closed eyes.  
  
The rest of her face wasn’t in any better shape. Cashia and Bashia had been dedicated in their pursuit of training Charlotte to reach the dick sucking skills of her boss. And with their choice of cumshot targets, that meant if there was one square inch of skin on Charlotte’s face that wasn’t covered with cum, there wasn’t two.  
  
The rest of Charlotte’s body was in better shape, but not by a whole lot. Her round tits had their own healthy covering of cum from the repeated times she was shown how to give first a titfuck, and then a titfuck with a blowjob. And through it all, her nipples had stayed stiff and pointy. In fact, Bashia and Cashia were pretty certain she had cum at least once as she pushed her tits and fingered her nipples to form a tunnel for their cocks to fuck.  
  
Down below, both of Charlotte’s holes were stretched. It was hard to determine how stretched, exactly, since there was still a thick stream of cum pouring from them and onto the floor. The clones hadn’t been particularly gentle in how hard they had fucked Charlotte, and, given how hard she had cum from it, she didn’t have many objections to that.  
  
And now, after a rest just long enough to wipe the sweat off their foreheads, Bashia and Cashia were ready to go again. But with who? Both Charlotte and Skitter looked tempting. Charlotte because she was the perfect, platonic example of a well-fucked slut who had gotten her mind blown by pleasure. Skitter, because she was able to handle their thick rods so much better than Charlotte. That, and Bashia had caught her masturbating now and then to the sight of Charlotte getting turned into a cumdrunk fuckslut.  
  
Then Bashia visibly got an idea. She straightened up and snapped her fingers. She turned to her fellow clone with a large smile spreading across her beautiful face.  
  
“Want to have a competition?”  
  
A few minutes later, Skitter and Charlotte were getting to know each other. As the skinnier, lighter girl, Skitter was on top of Charlotte, her face in between Charlotte’s thighs. This meant she was at most an inch away from the cum that was still leaving her minion’s pussy and ass. Charlotte, meanwhile, had her head resting between _Skitter’s_ thighs. Her cum-smeared thighs, since Skitter had brushed them against Charlotte’s face as she was maneuvered into position.  
  
Charlotte cleaned herself off enough to open her eyes, wiping her white, sticky fingers on her boss’s ass. Almost as soon as she saw what was in front of, she stuck her tongue out. Then she got control of herself and closed her mouth. If she was blushing, it was hard to tell underneath the cum coating her cheeks.  
  
Bashia and Cashia were standing at either end of the sixty-nining duo. Their cocks were hard as they stared at the two cumdumps arrayed against each other. Then they looked at each other and smiled. This was going to be _fun_.  
  
Cashia rubbed her large dick against Skitter’s face. The tip of her lower head was only inches away from Charlotte’s pussy. The few minutes she had gotten to rest hadn’t done much to restore her pussy. It was still flushed and spread, still obviously claimed by the constantly erect cocks of Cashia and Bashia.  
  
Skitter had gotten more time to recover, and, given how lewd her body was in the first place, had less to recover from. Looking down at her, and resting her cock on Skitter’s forehead, Bashia could see that while there was still a lot of dried cum on her crotch and thighs, her lips and asshole had closed up a bit. Such a shame that they were going to get spread open again, Bashia thought, smiling to herself.  
  
Leaning over the two girls, the clones reached out to give each other a high-five. Drawing back, they both grabbed the pair of hips in front of them, their hard cocks brushing against sensitive skin. They weren’t feeling as desperately horny as they had been when they’d stumbled across Skitter on the street, but they both had a couple more rounds left in them.  
  
“Open up, sluts,” both of them said in sync.  
  
And, obediently, not seeing any reason to refuse, Skitter and Charlotte, opened their mouths. Neither Cashia or Bashia were interested in getting a blowjob right now. Instead, with a wet, pink pussy right in front of them, there was only one real choice.  
  
Skitter and Charlotte both moaned as they once again got stuffed with cock. Thick cocks spread apart tight, wet walls, forcing them apart and sending electric shocks of orgasm through all four of them. Skitter and Charlotte didn’t do much besides staring at the cock fucking the pussy in front of them and squeezing down around the dick inside them.  
  
Bashia and Cashia set a rapid pace, slamming in and out of Skitter’s and Charlotte’s bodies. The girls’ tried to squeeze down around them, but the speed the clones were using put an end to that. Instead, they could do little more than lay there and watch the other get fucked. And feel the cum on Charlotte’s body get spread around, smearing their skins.  
  
When both Cashia and Bashia were about to cum, just a half dozen strokes away from completion, they switched. Drawing completely out of the pussies they had been enjoying, they shoved their cocks into the still open mouths of Skitter and Charlotte. Once the two tongues started doing their work, it didn’t take long at all for the clones to cum.  
  
“Gghhk!” Both Skitter and Charlotte made more or less identical sounds as thick loads of cum were shot into their mouths and down their throats.  
  
After a minute or so of leaving their dicks inside the increasingly skilled mouths, Bashia and Cashia pulled out. They smiled at each other, their cocks still hard and ready to go. They looked down at their sluts, cum trickling out of Skitter’s and Charlotte’s mouths, mixing with the arousal leaking out of their pussies.  
  
“Well, that was a fun Round One,” Bashia said, patting Skitter’s cheek. The supervillain made a gurgling sound as she swallowed the cum in her mouth.  
  
“Yep!” Cashia agreed, leering at the upturned ass in front of her. “But we’re not done yet. It wouldn’t be scientifically rigorous to stop just yet.”  
  
The two of them chuckled, and pushed their cocks back into the mouths of the sluts sandwhiched in between them. This time, instead of facefucking Skitter and Charlotte, they held their cocks still, letting the girls do the work.  
  
And they did. Both Taylor and Charlotte started licking and sucking the dicks inside their mouths, Skitter showing more skill than Charlotte did. But even Charlotte had gotten a chance to learn in the very near past, so her blowjob was better than it had been.  
  
When the clones were about to cum, they drew back, just like last time. This time, they shoved themselves back into the stretched, wet pussies waiting for them. A few strokes, helped by the way both Charlotte and Skitter squeezed down around them, and they came, once again flooding both girls’ pussies with thick, sticky cum.  
  
Leaving their cocks inside the creampied pussies, Bashia and Cashia looked up at each other. They were wearing identical smiles as Skitter and Charlotte squeezed down around them, trying to milk another orgasm out of them.  
  
“What do you think, sis?” Bashia asked, massaging Charlotte’s cum-speckled thigh. “Is Charlotte’s mouth or Skitter’s pussy better?”  
  
“Hhmmm,” Cashia said, tapping her chin and staring at the ceiling. _“Hhhhmmmmm_.” She was about to do a third rendition when she saw the look on Bashia’s face. “I’m going to have to go with Skitter. Char-Char just can’t suck dick the way Skizzle can take cock. How about you?”  
  
“Looks like Skitter sweeps. She gobbles cock just a bit better than Charlotte’s cunt takes it. But it’s close. Real close.”  
  
Neither Skitter nor Charlotte showed any reaction to having their bodies discussed like this. In fact, they were both helping each other get cleaned up, by licking the cum out of each other’s pussies. This also meant they were giving the clones a toungebath, licking their rods as cum slowly seeped out from around the shafts stretching them.  
  
“Ya know,” Cashia said, looking down at the three holes in front of her, “we’ve only tested out their pussies and mouths.” Bashia started to grin. “To really be fair, we should try out their asses too. How tight they are, how good it feels to cum inside them, all that stuff.”  
  
“And then we’ll have to switch to make sure,” Bashia said, nodding sagely. They grinned at each other, before pulling out and moving their dicks a few inches. “And then we can celebrate the results of the testing with some hardcore fucking.”  
*******  
“I changed my mind,” Bashia announced.  
  
“Oh yeah?” Cashia said in a distracted tone of voice. She was more focused on how good her cock felt buried inside Charlotte’s body.  
  
“Yeah. I think we should go after Bitch instead of Sierra tomorrow.” Bashia’s sinister smile was a sight to behold. “I bet she’d look _real_ good taking it doggy style.”  
  
“Yeah, I bet she would,” Cashia said. “But come on, we both know how bitchy Tattletale can be. Wouldn’t it be sweet to fuck her so hard she can’t even remember her name? There’s no way she has the endurance Skitzy here does.”  
  
“Yeah, but if we get Bitch at her lair, we could get some of her dogs to fuck her after we’re done. Think about how hot it would be to see her get mounted by that wolf of hers.”  
  
Neither Skitter nor Charlotte had anything to add, or were even concerned about, the plans to degrade the women in discussion. Instead, they were both doing their best to get as much clone cum out of each other’s pussies as possible.  
  
Bashia and Cashia kept on amicably bickering, comparing the merits of each girl as they pumped another load of cum into and onto the master and the minion. As time went on, the only conclusion they reached was that it would be hard for either girl to be a better fuck than Skitter. And that it was getting too late to head out looking.  
  
“Tell you what,” Cashia said, finally pulling out of Charlotte’s pussy. A flood of cum followed her. “Why don’t we take Charlotte out for a few rounds and call it quits?” She stretched, her still-thick cock swinging between her legs. “And then get some grub and some sleep.”  
  
“Sounds good,” Bashia said, pulling out of Skitter as well. A tide of cum just as thick flowed out of Skitter’s stretched pussy. “She’s losing her tightness anyway,” she continued, giving the dark-haired girl a pat on her flat ass.  
  
“Yeah,” Cashia nodded in agreement. “I’ve pumped so much cum in her I could barely feel her pussy walls anymore.”  
  
“Such a shame,” Bashia said, mock-regretfully. “We do so much for them, and they can’t even stay tight after a few dozen rounds of us diddling them? Standards are slipping all over.”  
  
The clones cackled, immensely amused by their own wit. Ignored by both of them, Charlotte slumped over on top of Skitter, her cum covered face falling against Skitter’s semen speckled stomach. Skitter wrapped an arm around her subordinate, holding their naked bodies close. She also took the opportunity to grope her minion’s rear, getting a good handful of seoft flesh, much to the delight of the two clones that had fucked them into the ground stood above them, cocks still hard and balls still full of cum.  
  
Skitter and Charlotte didn’t get long to cuddle together, before Cashia and Bashia dragged Charlotte off of her boss. They still had some lust to burn off, and Charlotte’s body would be the perfect receptacle for a bit more cum. Sure, she wouldn’t be up for much as they fucked her, but the clones could forgive that. So long as she was still wet and tight enough, they’d enjoy fucking her.  
  
And fucking her and fucking her and fucking her. And then, some food, some sleep, and off to find whatever girl would be the next one to get a taste of two thick cocks. There were plenty of hotties out on Brockton Bay, all of them unknowingly waiting for what Bashia and Cashia had to offer.  
  
There were two new girls in town, and they were keen on experiencing every attraction the city had on display.

* * *

  



End file.
